


Need Your Love

by LasciviousPeach



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Assumption of sexuality, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, God Fearing Bisexual Republicans, Human Disaster: Angelica Schuyler, M/M, Party Games, Smoking, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LasciviousPeach/pseuds/LasciviousPeach
Summary: Thomas Jefferson: Popular stereotypical jock. Quarterback, dating the cheerleader, sort of a dick.Alexander Hamilton: Nerd stereotype. Leader of twenty clubs, valedictorian, perfect student.One keg, a bottle, and a closet later: James Madison is just happy Thomas finally dumped that bitch and went after what he's always wanted.





	Need Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lovelies! I've been experiementing with Highschool AU's (Hint hint) and this was the result. I thought it was cute, and wanted to give you all something while I work on the next chapter of TAOTC. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are so appreciated! (they inspire me to write)

Alexander’s sitting in advanced chemistry, mindfully copying down the problems from the board, when he overhears a conversation behind him. Peggy Schuyler’s talking in hushed whispers to Lafayette.  
  
“You have to come! It’s the first party of the year,” Peggy pleads with Lafayette desperately, “Everyone will be there.”  
  
“Fine.” Lafayette concedes surprisingly quickly in Alexander’s opinion, but then he says, “Only if you can convince Alexander to come too.” and it all makes sense.  
  
Peggy at once turns her sharp gaze towards Alex, who looks further into his book and pretends like he hasn’t been eavesdropping on the entirety of their conversation.  
  
“Hey Alex,” She murmurs, poking him in the back with her mechanical pencil. He turns around and raises an eyebrow and then reaching up to straighten his glasses on his face.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“What are you doing tonight?” She asks innocently enough, finger twirling a string of hair.  
  
He glances back at the textbook in front of him and shrugs, “I don’t know, chemistry. Why?”  
  
“Well, Madison’s parents left for the Bahamas and he’s having his first party of the year. You should come.”  
  
Alexander looks at her doubtfully, “I don’t know,” He hesitates, “I don’t think that’s really my crowd.”  
  
When he says “that’s my crowd” he’s referring to the Jocks and Cheerleader crowd. He had already heard of the party. The host, James Madison, was insanely popular. He was Wide Receiver, for the Mount Vernon Stallions and dating Co-captain of the cheer team, Dolley Payne.  
  
“Come on, Alex!” She pleads, “It’s Madison’s party, so you already know who’s going to be there.” She wiggles her arched eyebrows, “Thomas Jefferson.”  
  
Thomas Jefferson: Mount Vernon’s very own walking jock stereotype. Quarterback of the football team since his freshman year, dating the other Co-captain of the cheer team - Martha Wayles - and completely, totally unavailable.  
  
“Why would I care if Jefferson’s going to be there?” He asks, suddenly growing impatient with this conversation.  
  
Peggy sighs, “You can finally talk to him, Alex.”  
  
Talk to him? Right. Like Thomas Jefferson would ever bother with him.  
  
If Thomas was the walking jock stereotype, then Alexander was his polar opposite. A walking nerd stereotype. Captain of the debate team, History Club, Politics Club, American Revolutionaries Club, French Club, and Spanish Club. He was the valedictorian with a 4.34 GPA and already in his second semester of online college classes.  
  
There is no way Jefferson would ever bother with him. That being said, the night could give him the opportunity to craft some new fantasy’s for his spank bank.

“Okay, I’ll go. Whose DD’ing?” Alexander asks, watching as Peggy’s smile spreads like lightning across her face.

“Eliza! She doesn’t like to drink, so she volunteered.” She glances at her phone, long nails typing on the screen, “We’ll pick you up at a quarter till nine.”

He sees Lafayette’s raised eyebrows and turns back to look at his notebook. What the fuck did he agree to?

He gets home around five and quickly finishes his calculus and American Government. It’s busy work at this point in the year, and he feels so stupid answering questions that anyone with a brain could answer.

Alexander finishes both assignments, and his French club paperwork, by seven o’clock, and then freaks out.

This is - technically-his first high school party, and he’s freaking out. He assumes it’s going to be nothing like the drunk hangouts he has with John, Peggy, Hercules, and Lafayette - sometimes Angelica and Eliza too. This will be a real high school party. Not to mention a party he’s sure his crush will be attending.

He makes an internal list of things he needs to do to get ready, hoping he’ll be able to calm himself down enough to get something done.

First step: Music

He connects his phone to the blue tooth speaker in his bathroom and opens Spotify. He clicks through a few playlist before deciding on, “Jukebox DJ,” a playlist created by John.

The music flows through the speakers and he moves on to step two. 

Step Two: Shower and Shave

He turns on the water as hot as he can stand it. Alexander steps out of his clothes, tossing them into the laundry basket and climbing into the shower. He hurries through his regular routine, shampooing and conditioning his hair, scrubbing his body with his Vanilla body wash, and washing his face.

He steps out of the shower and wraps a towel around his waist. His hair sticks wet to his back, and he looks at himself in the mirror. Alex’s facial hair direly needs a touch up.

He slathers on shaving cream and uses his razor to sharpen the edges and shave any stray hairs.

Step Three: Get dressed

Easier said than done, he finds out rather quickly. He’s not sure what to wear. He goes through several outfit combinations.

Jeans and a burgundy shirt, black jeans and striped shirt, back shirt and black jeans, before finally deciding on a pair of black jeans, a plain white tee shirt, and a blue jacket with his converse. It looks just effortless enough to be intentional.

Step Four: Hair

He stares at himself in the mirror for a good ten minutes before finally deciding to tackle it.

Alexander brushes through it twice, adds a little of the hair serum Angelica had given him to his roots, and then brushes through it again. The result is a slicked look that begs to be played with.

Step Five: Finishing Look

He ties his converse and sprays a little cologne under his chin. Alex checks his phone and sees a missed call from Eliza. He takes a peek out his bedroom window and sees Eliza’s recognizable sea foam green Volkswagen Bug.

He types out a quick, “Be out soon” text to her and grabs his keys and wallet, taking the stairs two at a time and locking the door behind him.

Angelica steps out of the passenger side of the Bug and pulls him into a loose hug, “Alex, dear, I’m so glad you decided to come with us.” She slurs and Alexander laughs.

“You guys let her pregame?” He asks Eliza, sliding into the backseat with Peggy and Lafayette.

Eliza chuckles, “She didn’t really give us a choice in the matter.”

The pull out of his driveway and start the ten-minute drive to Madison’s house.

Lafayette turns an appraising eye his way and smiles, “You look good, Alex.”

He hums cheerfully at the praise and squeaks out a, “Thanks.”

They sit in relaxed silence for a bit, Eliza’s music playing softly in the background, until Angelica interrupts the silence with a snort.

“Oh my God, you guys,” She laughs loudly, “Look at this,” She shoves her phone into the backseat and Alexander hurries and catches it before it hits the floor.

He looks at her screen for a few seconds, blinking incoherently and confused. She has Thomas Jefferson’s Instagram pulled open. He glances at the screen, confusion clear in every ounce of his body, “What about it.”

She rolls her eyes, “What’s missing, _Alexander_?” She emphasizes his name annoying.

Peggy looks over his shoulder and squeaks a gasp, “Oh my God! He took Martha out of his bio and deleted all the pictures of them!”

Alexander looks closer.

_Thomas Jefferson_

_@TJefferson_

_Senior at MVHS / God fearing Republican / AMOSC: thomas_jefferson_

And where his bio once said “@MarthaWayles has my heart forever” is now replaced with nothingness. The Woman Crush Wednesday posts of her and the cute couple photos of the two have since been deleted. The only photos are now selfies of Thomas, his Senior pictures, pictures of his dogs, and a photo of James and him.

Alexander swallows and wonders, out loud, what this means.

“It means they broke up, you dumb ass!” Peggy says from beside him. Alexander tells himself he’s not going to make a big deal about it. He’s not going to do something stupid. They’ve broken up with each other, and gotten back together, so many times that Alex - and the rest of Mount Vernon - has lost count.

And even if they didn’t get back together. Thomas has never given anyone the impression that he was anything less than straight. But _if_ for some reason he wasn’t straight, it’s not like he’d ever go for Alexander.

They pull into James’s driveway a little after nine. The party already seems to be heating up. There’s about fifteen cars in the driveway already, and several more turning onto the street behind them. Angelica pulls the seat up for them, and all three stumble out of the car.

“Let’s get wasted!” Peggy cheers, grabbing Alex by the arm and pulling him towards the door.

They step into Madison’s house, and Alexander is immediately drunk off the feeling of inclusion. He’s giddy with excitement as Peggy leads him towards the kitchen. Alex catches himself searching the different rooms for Jefferson, but quickly shakes himself out of it. He’s here to have a good time, not worry about straight douche bags.

Peggy pushes a drink into his hand, and Alex accepts it. He takes a sip, breath catching around the sharp sting of the vodka. He tips the cup back, liquid courage, and finishes it in three gulps. He hears the faint chanting of counting, and Peggy’s eyes go wide, “Keg stand!”

She takes off towards the backyard and Alexander reluctantly follows. He gets there just in time to see two buff football players lift Peggy up by the legs and help her into the keg stand position. Everyone surrounding her begins to count and Alexander watches in amusement as she smiles around the valve in her mouth once they reach thirteen. (Her new personal best)

She nods her head at one of the players and then gently lift her back to the ground. She double high fives both football players before running over to Alex and pulling him towards the keg.

“Have you ever done a keg stand before?” She asks him, pointing at the keg with her pointer finger.

Alexander swallows, “No,” and then hurries to add, “But I want to try.” Fuck the rules, right?

“Great, so you’ll just put your hands on the handles there,” She points at the keg handles, “I’ll put the valve in your mouth and then Rick and Henry will lift you up. I’ll turn the valve on and you drink as much as you can. Bend your knees or something when you want to be let down.”

He nods at her instructions and turns to face one of the football players (Henry he thinks).

“You ready? I promise it’s not as hard as it sounds.” Henry says, his voice amused but also kind.

Alexander rolled up his sleeves, putting his hands on the cool metal of the keg. “Let’s do this.”

Peggy fits the valve in his mouth and then the boys are lifting him by the knees until he’s upside down over the keg. He takes a deep breath through his nose, and then Peggy turns it on and cold beer floods through his mouth. He swallows around a mouthful, again and again. Breathing through his nose and trying to focus at the task at hand.

They begin to count and Alexander allows himself to get lost in the moment and enjoy himself.

They reach twenty-two and Alexander chokes on the beer in his mouth. He bends his left knee and shoots Henry a look. He hears Peggy twist the valve and then he’s slowly being lowered to the ground.

Peggy stares at him in shock, “How the fuck did you get to twenty-two?”

Alex shrugs, a laugh forming in the back of his throat, and follows her back into the kitchen. She talks him into doing shots, and he takes two before the effect of the booze starts to really kick in. He breathes, excuses himself, and slides out onto the back patio.

The cool air immediately helps a little. He takes a deep breath and sits down on one of the patio chairs.

He’s sitting there for awhile, staring up at the Virginia stars and he feels content.

The sound of the sliding glass door brings him back to reality. He doesn’t try to turn around, instead he stares at the Madison’s swimming pool.

Someone sits down at the chair next to Alexander, and he turns and looks, shocked when he realizes who it is.

“Stepping out already?” Thomas Jefferson asks, pulling a pack of Marlboro out of his breast pocket, opening the back, and putting one in his mouth.

Alex smiles, “Just getting some air.”

Thomas nods at that, lighting his cigarette and the offering one to Alexander.

He accepts, putting the filtered end in his mouth, and leaning over to let Jefferson light it. He freezes when one of Jefferson’s fingers brushed against his chin and tries not to let it show.

Alex takes a deep drag, trying to will himself to keep his eyes off of Thomas.

He finally gives in and casts a glance at the other man. He freezes again when he realizes Thomas is already looking at him.

“You’re Alexander, right?” Thomas asks quietly after exhaling a significant amount of smoke. “We have Government together.”

Alex is so shocked, that he almost forgets to respond, “Yeah and we do.”

Thomas is quiet for a moment and then he asks, “Have you ever came to one of Mad’s parties before? I don’t remember seeing you.”

“No, I haven’t. This isn’t really my scene. I’m only here tonight because the Schuyler sisters convinced me.”

He gets a smile out of Thomas at that, “Well I’m glad-”

They’re interrupted by the glass door sliding open, and James Madison stumbling out. “Thomas, let’s go, we’re playing Spin the Bottle.”

Thomas smashes his cigarette out and drops it onto the concrete. “Duty calls,” He tells Alexander, standing up and walking towards the door.

Alex’s heart sinks, and he lets out a sigh.

Thomas stops, turning around to look back at Alex. He’s silent and then he says, “Every played spin the bottle before.” and holds the door open for him.

It takes Alexander half a second to decide. He steps on his cigarette and follows Thomas inside.

Alex sits down in the circle in the living room, and Thomas plops down next to him. James stumbles in, placing an empty wine bottle on the carpet in the middle of the circle.

“Host goes first.” He mutters, leaning forward to spin the bottle. It lands on a girl across the circle that Alex has never seen. James leans forward to peck her on the lips, and Alex realizes he hasn’t seen Dolley all night either.

Thomas spins next, and the bottle lands on the guy next to Alexander. Alex figures Thomas will say something like, “No homo, or I’m not gay,” and refuse to kiss him, but to Alexander’s surprise, Thomas leans over him to connect his lips with the other man’s. Unlike James’s kiss, Thomas throws himself into it. Alex hears a faint moan come out of the mouth of the guy Jefferson’s kissing and swallows painfully.

They break apart a minute later and Alex spins. It lands on Eliza (of course it does) and he kisses her quickly on the lips.

Eventually, James says they should up the stakes and play truth or dare spin the bottle. Everyone agrees, and James spins, the bottle coming to rest on Thomas.

“Truth or dare?” James asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Dare, come on it’s like you don’t even know me.”

Madison rubs his chin thoughtfully, glancing at Thomas and then at Alexander.

He then smiles, “Let’s kick this game off the right way. Thomas, I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with Hamilton.”

Alex can feel Thomas freeze next to him.

He plays it off well. Thomas turns a blinding smile Alex’s direction and raises a single, polite, eyebrow. “Is that okay with you, Alex?”

Alex is almost too nervous to say yes. He can hear Peggy’s voice in his head, however, and she’s urging him not to pass up an opportunity like this. Alex takes his inner Peggy’s advice and nods his approval. Nodding because he doesn’t trust his voice to be level.

Thomas stands, and Alexander follows him like a pathetic dog in pursuit of its owner. James points out a door and Thomas scoffs, “Like I’ve never played 7 minutes in heaven at your house before, dumbass.”

Thomas pulls open the closet door and steps inside. Alex follows him in, looking around at the small space (it’s still bigger than any closet that Alex has at his house) and shutting the door behind them.

It takes his eyes a few seconds to adjust to the lack of lighting. There are a few smalls streams of light entering from the space between the door and the door frame.

Alex looks around at the closet, suddenly taking an increased interest in the cleaning chemicals on the shelf behind him, instead of looking at the man he’s stuck in this closet with.

He eventually runs out of things to pretend to distract himself with and turns around to face Thomas.

Thomas is looking at him kindly, a sparkle in his dark eyes.

“Are you having a good time?” Thomas asks slowly, his eyes dragging down Alex’s face and focusing on his lips before flickering back to his eyes.

“I am.” Alex replies, his voice stilled and quiet in the emptiness of the closet. He’s desperately trying to figure out where to steer the conversation, and Peggy’s voice is throwing insults at him from the confinement of his head. “I-”

“We don’t have to _do anything_.” Thomas interrupts him before he can finish his thought, “Like we can just sit in here and talk. We don’t have to do anything that’ll make you uncomfortable.”

Alex stares at him blankly, “I won’t be uncomfortable. I was just trying to make sure you weren’t going to be uncomfortable.”

“I’m definitely not going to be uncomfortable with anything we do.”

“Neither will I,” Alex replies breathlessly.

They stare at each, unmoving, for what seems like forever. It could have been days, weeks, years and Alex wouldn’t have noticed. He was too lost in the intense look in Thomas’s eyes and the way his cologne seemed to fill up the closet, smothering Alex with it’s smoldering desire.

At once, they lunge towards one another, mouths pressed against mouths in a desperate attempt to kiss away all the budding frustrations. Alex sighs into Thomas’s mouth, his hand coming up to wrap around Thomas’s neck and pull him closer. Jefferson’s large palm cradling Alex’s face as they pressed fevered lips together, repeatedly.

Alexander lets his hands fall from Thomas’s neck and runs them across the front of his shirt, feeling the strong ab muscles beneath his hands, and groaning into the kiss.

Their kiss is interrupted by a rapid knock on the door.

“You’re seven minutes is up.” James’s voice says from outside the door.

Alex pulls back, pupils blown and lips bruised. He looks at Thomas, unblinkingly, for a few seconds until he turns and walks out the door.

Thomas follows him, ignoring the rapid wolf whistles that chase after them as Alex makes a beeline towards the kitchen.

He takes a sip from the bottle of vodka there and turns on his heels to face the man behind him.

“Alex,” Thomas begins and Alexander holds his hand up to stop him from speaking.

“Look, I can’t do this.” Alex says, “I refuse to be an experiment for another straight boy. I just can’t.” This has been a dream of his for years, but now that he’s actually kissed Thomas he can’t bear to think of going any farther, knowing he was just an experiment.

He sees the confusion spread across Thomas’s face as his words sink in.

“What?” Thomas gaps, mouth open and confusion clear on every pore of his body.

“I can’t be your straight exp-”

“I’m not straight.” Thomas interrupts him quickly.

 ** _Fuck_**. Alex promised himself years ago that he’d stop assuming people’s sexuality.

“Oh fuck, sorry. I thought since you and Martha-” Alex says, trying to backpedal his way back to safer territory.

“It’s okay,” Thomas consoles with a little laugh, “I’m bisexual actually, which is why Martha and I broke up. She was having a hard time coming to terms with it, and I wasn’t going to hide a whole part of myself.”

“I really am sorry,” Alex murmurs.

“Don’t worry about it, and now if I can finish my sentence from earlier. I’d really like to take you on a date. A proper one, not making out half drunk in the closet.”

Alexander mulls over the thought for a minute, The Peggy in the back of his head stomping her feet and yelling at him to “ _just fucking accept the offer already._ ”

Alex blushes, looking up into Thomas’s crystal clear eyes, “I’d love that.”

Thomas smiles, a sweet, private little thing that makes Alexander’s heart stutter, “I’m probably going to be heading home soon,” He rubs the back of his neck and looks at the ground, “Are you planning on staying around longer, or do you want me to give you a ride home?”

“Are you good to drive?” Alex asks more as a reflex than from actually concern. He doesn’t think Thomas would offer if he wasn’t.

The man shoves his hands in his pockets and shrugs, “Yeah, I’m good to drive. I haven’t had anything to drink tonight.”

Alex smiles in response, “I’d love a ride home, let me just go find Eliza and tell her I’m leaving.”

Thomas shoots him another grin, and Alex feels a giddy sort of happiness course through his inebriated body. He bites, harsh, into his bottom lip and hopes that it can ground him in some way.

Alexander turns his back to Thomas, searching through the thriving masses to find the middle Schuyler sister. He walks through the living room until he eventually finds her in the dining room with a coke in her hand. She’s talking to a cute girl that Alex is pretty sure is a medical intern.

He wraps his arm around Eliza’s shoulder and whispers in her ear that he’s heading out early.

She sends him a surprised look and quietly asks who’s taking him home.

Alex blushes, “Jefferson.”

She doesn’t even bother trying to hide the surprised expression that overtakes her features. “Has he been drinking?” She asks, concerned.

“No, he hasn’t had anything all night.”

She smiles at that, “Okay then. Be careful and text me when you get home.”

He nods and turns around to try and find Thomas. He hears Eliza call his name and turns back around to hear her call, “And have fun!”

He salutes her and turns back into the kitchen. Alex finds Thomas almost exactly where he left him, looking at pictures on the fridge with his keys twirling in his hand.

“Let’s go,”

Thomas, of course, drives a ridiculously expensive car. It’s a beautiful red hot convertible Cadillac. It’s classic and timeless and makes Alexander feel faint at the feel of the buttery cushions.

The ride is almost silent, the radio playing softly in the background. Alex yawns, the alcohol rapidly fleeing his system, and snuggles closer into the seat. His head falls against Thomas’s shoulder and he doesn’t have the energy to move. He yawns again, the sweet smell of Thomas’s woodsy cologne invading his senses, and closes his eyes.

Thomas is shaking him away a few minutes later, and Alexander looks up to see that they’re at his house. He rubs his eyes with his hands and smiles at the boy next to him.

“Let me walk you to the door,” Thomas says, running around the car to open the passenger side door for Alex.

He smiles, thanking him, and says, “You don’t have to do that.”

“But I want to.”

Alexander allows it and they drift up his concrete steps until the harsh light of the porch is shining down onto them.

Alex turns back to face him, feeling that same biting grin on his teeth, “You will call me, right?”

Thomas nods, “Of course, I will.”

He leans forward, pressing a gentle kiss against the Virginian’s lips. He pulls back to look up into Thomas’s eyes. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Alexander.”

Alex steps inside, closing and locking the door before he could do something stupid, like run out and kiss Thomas breathless.

He leans back against the door, pressing his hand to his lips to feel the phantom press of Thomas’s against his own. He tips his head back, smiles, and wonders how the hell he got here.

It’s that night when he’s laying in bed, scrolling through Twitter, looking for politicians to argue with, when he gets a notification from Instagram.

Thomas Jefferson has followed you.

He opens the Instagram app and follows him back, then locks his phone and looks up at his fan.

How in the _hell_ did he get here?

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see what [Thomas's car](http://www.classiccarstodayonline.com/article-guide-by-pictures/1957-cadillac-eldorado-biarritz-convertible/) looks like. 
> 
> (Also in case you didn't pick up on it, Thomas has low key had a thing for Alex for like ever)


End file.
